La bataille finale selon Drago Malefoy
by HPDramione
Summary: Tout se bouscule dans les pensées de Drago Malefoy. Entre autres, il se dispute avec son propre cerveau au sujet de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger, qui refait toujours surface dans sa cervelle sans pour autant qu'il ne le souhaite.


C'est la guerre et je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Ca n'a aucun rapport mais je m'appelle Drago Malefoy quand même. J'aurai préféré Drago Black, comme le nom de ma mère; Narcissa Black de son nom de jeune fille. J'étais en train de participer à la bataille, quand... Oui on dira ça comme ça, je me suis un peu fauché, et je me suis retrouvé à Pré au lard. Vous me direz que je peux retourner me battre à Poudlard sans problème, mais j'ai réfléchi. Ne dites rien, je suis capable de réfléchir quand j'en ai envie. Donc je disais, j'ai réfléchi, et ça serait plus simple de chercher une solution plus judicieuse que ça. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait de quel côté me battre. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Oui, mais sinon, il va battre maman, alors je préfère pas. Alors, contre le Bien? Oui, mais sinon, je vais me battre contre Granger, je préfère pas non plus. J'ai pas peur, mais c'est presque ça. Elle est dangereuse, et le pire, c'est que j'éprouve de la sympathie à son égard. Elle me fait pitié. Non la petite voix qui me parle dans ma tête, je te dis qu'elle me fait pitié, je ne l'aime pas! Nan mais t'es pas folle? Pfffff. Bref. Au lieu de me chamailler avec mon propre cerveau, je ferait p't'être bien de me renseigner. Parce que n'empêche que ma mère et Her... Granger se battent, ça se trouve l'une contre l'autre. Enfin bon. Tant que ma mère va bien, tout va bien. D'ailleurs, elle va bien? Mince mince mince, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rejointe? Je sais même pas si elle va bien! Vite. Je cours dans Pré au lard, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Cette harpie de Mrs Rosmerta? Moui peut être, c'est déjà mieux que ce vieux fou d'Abelforth Dumbledore. Je me dirigeais donc vers le magasin, que dis-je? La dépouille de magasin, de Mrs Rosmerta, jusqu'à entendre CETTE nouvelle:  
**"Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes.****  
****Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un.****  
****Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement.****  
****J'attendrai une heure dans La Forêt Interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai****  
****et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure."****  
**Ouais, cool! Plus d'balafré! N'empêche que le papy, oups pardon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres (s'il apprend que je l'ai appelé "papy" je risque pas d'avoir encore très longtemps à vivre), il me dit rien sur ma mère. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Ca, j'en sais rien, il a rien dit. Il a juste ordonné à ses forces de se retirer, rien d'autre. Eh! J'y pense. Je peux pas savoir, là. Si je vais voir Rosmerta, elle saura rien me dire, puisque cette lâche n'a même pas participé à la Bataille. Moi, j'ai participé un peu, je me suis juste fauché au bout de cinq ou dix minutes. Si j'ai bien capté, j'ai plus qu'à retourner à cette fichue guerre. Ils peuvent pas arrêter de se battre cinq minutes au moins? Non, ils en sont incapables. Je soupire et retourne à la bataille. Je vois mon horrible tata, j'ai nommé Bellatrix, en train de se battre "vaillamment". Y'a beaucoup de morts et de blessés, mais où est ma mère? Et où est Granger? Et voilà. Me revoilà à penser à cette fille. Vous pouvez pas me la retirer de la tête au moins DEUX MINUTES? Bon, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai plus qu'à me battre et me prier moi-même pour pas être massacré. Tiens, y'a une grandegrandegrandegrande troupe de ce côté! Serais-je passé à côté de quelque chose? Je m'avance, et qu'est-ce que je vois? Potter dans les bras de ce gros balourd de Hagrid!  
"Neville... Qui est dans les bras de Hagrid?" Questionna cette idiote de Weasley fille. Bah c'est le balafré, qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre, réfléchis un peu! Et... Qui je distingue? Maman! Ouuuuuuuuf, elle est vivante. C'est déjà ça. Et Granger, elle est où? Mais zut! Ouste Granger, sors de mes pensées! N'empêche, elle est où? Elle va bien? Non mais je rêve. Me voilà qui m'inquiète pour la sang-de-bourbe, elle est bien assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule!

La bataille finale venait de se terminer. Bon débarras! Maman va bien, c'est ce qui compte. Et Granger? Je sais que je fais que de penser à elle. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ce ç$*£`¨^ù'" &# de coeur se met à battre plus fort quand elle me frappe, nan mais! Et c'est là que je la vois. Elle a du sang partout sur le visage, n'empêche qu'elle est... Magnifique... Tais-toi, petite voix, et laisses-moi observer cette beauté... Sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, je m'approche d'elle et rencontre son regard. Qu'elle est belle... Elle aussi, elle s'avance vers moi, j'ai l'impression. Mon coeur se met à louper quelques battements et le pire, c'est que je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Trop occupé à l'observer... Ses yeux noisette, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux! Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: Nos visages se rapprochèrent... Mais elle me mit une claque magistrale. &ù%£$* DE COEUR STUPIDEMENT BÊTE QU'A IMAGINÉ QUE J'AVAIS DES CHANCES! SALETÉ DE SENTIMENT CRÉTIN QUE TU ES, L'AMOUR!


End file.
